tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 22: One World
Survivor: One World is the twenty-second season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season is a "free-house" season that features 14 former players and 6 new players. Winner: '''Alaadin (6-2-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Manono Salani Tikiano Castaways: '''20 '''Days: 18 Episodes: 16 Location: Upolu, Samoa Original run: September 10th 2012 - September 27th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: The Australian Outback Followed by: Survivor: Thailand- Past vs Present Season Summary 15 days ago, in the middle of Samoa, twenty people embarked on a new kind of Survivor. They were divided into two tribes, Salani and Manono. But these tribes were not perminant. Every two Tribal Councils, there would be a tribe switch. This threw alliances into disarray and crushed hopefull alliances down to a pulp. To make things more unpredictable, the Aliens twist had returned, throwing a wildcard into every Tribal Council. Through the termoil of the first eight days, twelve emerged in the new Tikiano tribe. Alaadin, Smiley20, AdamBongo, Survivorfan1111, _ares_, TheBizareOne, NCFX, _JB_, Milkisgood, Ditzy, Bluba164 and Alyxandra. The confusion of the pre-merge was only the begining. Straight off the merge, a key alliance of six cememted themselves together. The alliance was Alaadin, Smiley, Adam, Survivor, Ares and JB. This whole alliance would control the votes for the majority of the game. Inside the alliance, there were four people dubbed the Core-4. They were Alaadin, AdamBongo, Survivorfan1111 and _ares_. After two big gameplayers, Alyxandra, Bluba and Ditzy, were all blindsided in back-to-back Tribal Councils, Smiley20 broke off from the alliance and he, Milkisgood and NCFX, voted for Adam. Smiley thought he had the votes to secure the blindside, but he did not. The people he thought were loyal to him ratted him out and the major alliance. With Smiley immune, they voted out Milkisgood- another blindside. Smiley20 was shocked that the votes went awry and turned to a different tactic. Winning challenges. And he did just that. With the return of the Victor But Voided twist, most of the majority alliance was immune and couldn't vote. However, the alliance still managed to get the vote split to blindside JB from the game, who was thought to be one of the closest allies of Smiley. The once alliance of six, was now an alliance of four. When Smiley won Immunity again, the alliance had to go for one of the people outside the alliance, and NCFX became another blindside, as he thought he was tight with the four, after voting with them at previous tribals. They had to prevent Smiley from winning Immunity, and they succesfully did with Survivorfan winning it. They then assured Smiley that they were with him and that Adam was to be blindsided, but all votes went on Smiley accept for his own, and Smiley became the seventh Juror, another victim of a blindside. At the Final Five, the Core-4 alliance stuck together to get rid of TheBizareOne, to result in the Core-4 being the Final Four. After chears and celebrations, they had to decide which of the tight alliance would miss out on the Final Three. That person ended up to be _ares_, who became the ninth and final Juror. At the final three, Adam was praised for using his alliance to keep him in, even though he was sometimes a constant target. However, they were unhappy with the amount of blood Adam had on his hands. They pushed away Survivorfan, saying he didn't do as much as the other two, while Alaadin was given props for controling many votes from behind the scenes and still staying under the radar. He had also recieved no votes the entire season. In the end, they saw Alaadin's game the best and he was awarded the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-1 vote. Contestants * As he was saved by the Alien, 4 votes cast against Bluba164 did not count. ** As Milkisgood used an idol on himself, 1 vote cast against Milkisgood did not count. *** As he was saved by the Alien, 3 votes cast against TheBizareOne did not count. **** As Survivorfan1111 used an idol on AdamBongo, 3 votes cast against AdamBongo did not count. The Game * All immune players could not vote on Day 13's Tribal Council due to the Victor But Voided Twist. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * All immune players could not vote on Day 13's Tribal Council due to the Victor But Voided Twist. Twists One World Every two days there is a tribe switch via Random.org, in an attempt to make people feel like there is never really any fixed tribes, and that it is never a tribe game, just an individual game from start to finish. Everyone is equal. There is no advantages for being on a good tribe, because it can all just get switched up. The twist makes it feel like it really is One World. This twist ended at the merge on Day 9. Aliens Someone from the tribe which came in first place in the challenge would be randomly selected to be the Alien. This person would choose someone from the tribe going to Tribal Council to be saved from being voted off. This twist ended, along with the One World twist, at the merge on Day 9. Victor But Voided The twist from South Pacific returned on Day 13, with the Immunity Winners unable to vote at Tribal Council. Four people won Immunity, and so they were all ineligable to vote. Returning Castaways AdamBongo returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed as the Sole Survivor. Ditzy, Alyxandra, and Mattkwon1 returned for Suitman's Survivor 24: Philippines Where they placed 4th, 11th, and 6th. AdamBongo, Ditzy, Alyxandra, and Smiley20 are all in Suitman's Survivor 25: Best of the best. Key Intros Original Intro Second Tribes Intro Third Tribes Intro Fourth Tribes Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor